1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns in general terms a method for the remote execution of a function in a communication network.
More precisely it concerns a method for the remote execution of a function on a server station, implemented on a client station.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, more and more computers are working in networks and use the services provided by other computers, referred to as server stations.
It is not rare, in a communication network, for these services supplied by the server stations to be remunerated.
Conventionally, the server station can, in order to be remunerated, open a client account associated with a client station in the network. All the operations performed by the client station on the server station are stored and invoiced regularly, for example every month.
Such a system makes it necessary to open and manage a client account on each server station in the network.
In addition, this type of payment is a constraint on a large communication network, of the Internet type, in which it is desirable for each user, from a client station, to be able to use different servers in the network.
Moreover, it is usual on a communication network for a client station, connected by the network to one or more server stations, to control the remote execution of a function on one of the server stations.
Each function corresponds to a series of instructions in a computer program stored on the server station.